


It's Their Anniversary

by Ultimatefanofbooks



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, But with a happy ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatefanofbooks/pseuds/Ultimatefanofbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been nearly a year now. The doctors are saying that it’s time to pull the plug.</p><p>But Angie can’t do it. Not today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Their Anniversary

It’s been nearly a year now. The doctors are saying that it’s time to pull the plug.

But Angie can’t do it. Not today.

“I can’t believe you missed our anniversary, again.” Angie says to Peggy, never hoping to get an answer. 

Angie had to beg the doctors to allow her one more day with Peggy. They claimed that it had been too long. If Peggy hadn't woken up by now, there was barely any chance of it ever happening at all. 

~*~*~

Angie woke up a few hours later to Gloria lightly tapping her on her shoulder, and handing her a bag? 

“Peggy gave this to me to look after. Just before.. Before this happened. I'm so sorry Angie.”

Taking the bag, Angie gives Gloria a tight-lipped smile in thanks. 

Gloria left quietly after given Angie a big hug and reminding her that she's strong and can get through this. 

For a while, Angie forgets about the bag. Holding Peggy's hand, and looking into a face that may never hold the same blindingly bright smile again. 

It's only when one of the nurses come in and ask does Angie remember the bag Gloria gave her, holding the last thing Peggy may ever give her. 

From the bag, Angie pulls out a build-a-bear dressed exactly as Peggy in her favourite blue suit. Even with the red hat Colleen had given her a few birthdays ago. 

Angie's eyes prickled with unshed tears. She wouldn't cry on their anniversary. 

Holding it close, Angie breaks. Tears spilling down her cheeks. 

Then Angie hears Peggy's voice, head snapping up, of course Peggy would defy the doctors and, against all the odds, wake up. 

But Peggy hadn't moved. 

Eyes still closed, just as always. 

About to give up, allow the doctors to pull the plug. There was no use in using up a bed that would be needed by other people. 

Squeezing the bear one last time, Angie heard the voice again, realising that Peggy had programmed the bear to speak with her voice. 

This wasn't what surprised her the most. No, what made Angie’s stomach flip was what the bear was saying. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Angie flung her arms around Peggy, shaking from tears, repeating “yes. I do.” Into Peggy's neck. 

After a few moments, she felt something move, arms coming up and around her. Thinking it was only her imagination, Angie didn't move, not wanting to let Peggy go just yet. 

Then she heard Peggy's weak voice in her ear. 

Jumping back to make sure she really wasn't dreaming. Peggy was awake. 

“Hey, why are you crying?” Peggy asked, a concerned frown already etched into her features.


End file.
